Gold Shop
The gold shop is the place where gold and bundles can be purchased with real money and are the only major source of vip points. The shop can be accessed by tapping on the player's current gold count on the top right corner of the screen or by tapping the big sale button located on the left side of the screen. Upon entering the shop, many purchase options appear before the player with various prices depending on what the player desires to buy. Bundles Most likely the first thing players see in the shop, bundles occupy the majority of the space in the shop interface. When purchased, bundles do not only include gold and vip points, but also additional items such as general's keys, boosters, and scrap. Unlike gold packs, bundles increase their offers the more the player purchases them at the cost of increasing prices as well. After reaching a price of 100 USD, the bundles stop increasing their prices. Also unlike gold packs, the gold offered by the bundles are not affected by the bonus gold modifier from the player's vip level. Any extra gold is provided by the bundle's special only. There are many kinds of bundles, one of which is special and different from the other ones. All of them are listed below. * Private's/Major's/Colonel's/General's Offer - This is the aforementioned special bundle. This bundle is the only one that provides extra gold on its own and offers all sorts of items. What sets this bundle apart from the others is that if the player does not purchase it for around a week, it will increase its offer at the same price as before. This happens around 4 times, each time changing the "offer" part of the bundle name to something else. Once the bundle name becomes "X's special" the bundle is at its maximum offer. Another special part is that once the player purchases it, a hidden special bundle at the same price is revealed and lasts for only 10 minutes before it disappears. If the player did not wait for the normal bundle to become "X's special" and buys the hidden bundle as well, another hidden bundle is revealed and may repeat several times depending on how many more weeks the initial bundle had to go through before becoming "X's special." For example, if the initial bundle had to wait 2 weeks until it reaches the maximum offer, there will be 3 hidden bundles, 2 for the remaining waiting time and 1 more for the hidden bundle that is revealed at the maximum offer. It is best to wait for it to become the maximum offer if the player wishes to buy the hidden bundle in order to save money. * HQ Builder - A bundle focused on developing the player's base. Aside from gold and vip points, also grants large amount of time boosters. * Campaign Bundle - A bundle focused on helping the player rampage through the singleplayer campaign. Provides large amounts of energy boosts. * Raid Bundle - A bundle focused on helping the player go on a raiding spree. Provides large amounts of intel boosts. * Unit Builder - A bundle focused on upgrading the player's units. Provides large amounts of scrap. Note - Bundles change the prefix in their name and their prices every time the player purchases one. It keeps going until the prefix becomes general's and the price reaches 100 USD. Gold Cards Gold cards are special items that give the player a large amount of gold for a fraction of the cost. The one caveat is that the gold is delivered over time in small quantities for 30 days. Gold cards are great bargains if the player is willing to wait. There are the standard and pro cards each giving different amounts of gold for different prices. Once purchased, it cannot be purchased again until there are 2 days left for the card's activation period though multiple cards can be active at once. Trivia * Initially, only the standard gold card was in the shop. The pro and ultra versions were added later on although the ultra card was removed for reasons unknown sometime after it was added. ** The ultra card costed 75 USD and provided a little over 10,000 gold over 30 days.